Caboose's Relationships
One running gag in the series is how Caboose interacts with other characters Blue Team Caboose seems to like all of his teammates with the exception of Tucker. Tucker When Caboose first arrived at Blood Gulch he didn't have much of a problem with Tucker. He eventually grew to hate him due to his belief that Tucker was vying with him for Church's attention. In Caboose's mind Tucker is portrayed as a annoying with a simplistic and disgusting state of mind. This is mostly because he sees Tucker as a rival for Church's love. Church Caboose's most prominent relationship is with Church. Even though Church seems to hate him, Caboose still has wide-eyed admiration for him and will do anything to please him. In Caboose's mind, Church is his foul mouthed Best-Friend, who is killed by Omega and replaced by Yellow Church. Caboose seems incapable of understanding Church's dislike for him and will often disregard Church's statements of irritation toward him. Tex Caboose doesn't interact with Tex a lot in the series, but, when Tex first arrived at Blood Gulch she used him for target practice. He appears to have a fearful respect for her and tries to be polite in his own way. Tex doesn't return the favor and continues to find ways to torment him, like punching him while he's asleep. In a conversation during the end of Season 5, he practiced his way of talking to women with her so he could run a decoy with Sheila. He stated that she was pretty and was happy that she hadn't hurt his body in a while. Interestingly enough, Caboose has no revealed concept of Tex in his mind. Sister Caboose's only interaction with Sister was when he gave her a tour guide of the base. In Caboose's mind Sister is Church's twin-brother, but is blown-up when Church throws a grenade at his feet to get back outside. Sheila Caboose first met Sheila when he went to help Tucker and Church. Caboose seem's to think Sheila is his "Girlfriend" and became very jealous of Lopez and Sheila's relationship. Doc Caboose doesn't seem to mind Doc. Though in Season 5, after Doc fed Junior some of Caboose's blood, Caboose tells Church "Don't leave me with the horrible Doctor." Junior Caboose's gave a gallon of blood to Junior and was their when Tucker first saw him, telling Tucker to tell him "how his Dad got to third base with you." Caboose also seems to like Junior because he said that he wanted to scrapbook him. Red Team "Hey guys. Great to see you! Wait - unless you're here to blow me up, then... not so great." Caboose doesn't treat the Reds as enemies, more like neighbors, due to his friendly disposition, especially after the Blood Gulch Chronicles. 'Sarge' Caboose was teleported to Battle Creek with Sarge and seemed to get along with him, though Sarge did say Caboose made him miss Grif. After the two got out of Battle Creek, Caboose asked if he could "push the button to make it *the microphone* go?" Sarge complied and even said, "Heh, what a little rascal" showing some admiration of his innocence, much to Simmons' dislike. Later, Sarge showed respect for Caboose when he asked for Washington to take him instead of Church (encouraging Grif to sacrifice himself as well). In Caboose's mind, Sarge talks with a pirate accent and, on one occassion, a Cockney accent, admitting himself that he's "not very consistent". Unlike the other characters, Caboose mostly refers to Sarge as " Red Sergeant". Simmons Caboose hasn't interacted with Simmons very much, although he frequently gets his name wrong, calling him "Simmond" and "Simon". Caboose's mental projection of Simmons speaks in a high voice, believes himself to be called "Simon", and is scared very easily. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Caboose once believed his name to be "Gruf", but in later learned his real-name. In Valhalla, Grif treats Caboose more like a annoying neighbor than his enemy. In Caboose's mind, Grif is yellow and Simmons calls him "The Orangish guy who's name I forget." In Recreation, Caboose spelt his name as Griff (with two Fs). Donut When Caboose first saw Donut he thought he was a female. In Caboose's mind, Donut is a female even though Caboose knows Donut. He and Donut seem to get along quite amicably - quickly becoming good friends when Donut is captured by the Blues in series 2, and renewing this friendship in Recreation, when Donut went to the blue base for help. As a running gag between the two characters, Caboose often confuses Donut's name with other types of pastry, calling him "Private Biscuit", "Lieutenant McMuffin", "Admiral Buttercrust", "Commander Poppin Fresh" and "Major Cinnamon Bun", in their first encounter at Blood Gulch. This is referenced to at the start of Recreation, where Caboose recognises Donut as "Muffin Man" (although from then on Caboose manages to get Donut's name right). Lopez Caboose dislikes Lopez, because of Sheila's interest in him. Freelancers "Freelancer power, Activate!!" - Caboose's mental projection of Agent Washington Washington Caboose seems to like Agent Washington, although becomes slightly scared of him after he kills Agent South. In Caboose's mind, Washington calls himself "Agent Washing-Tub", and acts very secretively (Church notes that this is actually quite similar to how he acts in the real world). Maine/The Meta Caboose fights The Meta for most of Reconstruction, but never directly talks to him. A.I.s Omega Caboose is first infected by Omega (a.k.a. O'mally) at the end of series one, and is most likely the main reason for Caboose's long mental decline. Whilst infected, Caboose had the tendency to periodically say agressive things in a deep, threatening voice. It is highly possible that the battle between Tex, Church and O'mally inside Caboose's mind, as well as the A.I.'s subsequent expulsion, damaged his mind, causing him to become more separated from reality. After the A.I. was ejected from Caboose's mind, Caboose gained the ability to unlock a beserk rage inside himself, stating that "O'mally taught me to be mean". During this enraged state, Caboose talks with O'mally's deep voice, and is capable of incredible destruction. He has, however, only done this once, whilst he and Sarge were trapped in Battle Creek, where Caboose was able to massacre all of the red and blue Grunts. Caboose has stated that he and O'malley "were like room mates". Omega, however, does not appear to share this sentiment - when infecting Caboose for the second time, during the climax of the Blood Gulch chronicles, the A.I. states "Wait - What am I doing inside this idiot?!" Epsilon At the end of Reconstruction, Epsilon remains in Caboose's possession, which was not Washington's intention, as Caboose was meant to hand over the unit to the authorities but forgot. Caboose treats it as a friend and tells it stories, while attempting to build a robot body so Epsilon can be his "new super best friend". Later, he manages to transfer Epsilon into a Forerunner Monitor, gaining the personality of Church. Following this, Caboose and Epsilon's relationship becomes similar to Caboose and Church's relationship, execpt a bit more friendly. Delta Caboose seems to like Delta and apparently trusts him as Epsilon-Delta states "He was a trusted source of infomation for Caboose". Other Crunchbite When Caboose first met the alien Crunchbite, Caboose told the others that he bit him. Later, Caboose decided he wanted to keep Crunchbite as a pet. He also wanted to name him "Fluffy, the alien that only loves." The alien, however, says his name is "Honk Honk," but is not believed by Church and Tucker. Andy Caboose thinks of Andy as a friend and when (unbeknowest to him) Sarge switches Andy out for the skull, thinking he is dead, appears heartbroken. Category:Relationships